


Le truc avec Root

by hotladykisses



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Sameen Shaw finit par accepter sa sexualité, sa relation avec Root, et cela que signifie au juste quand une sociopathe tombe amoureuse. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le truc avec Root

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the thing about root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997303) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



> Note de l'auteur : toutes les erreurs sont de moi. C’est ma toute première fanfic. Je suis tellement fan de Root et Shaw !

le truc, c’est que tu aimes les hommes. 

tu ne t’es jamais posé la question. tu manifestes une série de réactions physiologiques plaisantes à la vue de certaines silhouettes. tu aimes la musculature virile : les épaules larges, les hanches étroites, un entrejambe bien pourvu, quatre à huit pour cent de masse adipeuse corporelle. tu aimes baiser des hommes de couleur, des hommes pas trop grands, des hommes avec une barbe de trois jours, des hommes qui te parlent cru mais sans te regarder de haut – des hommes qui te laisseront prendre les choses en main et faire d’eux ce que tu voudras. si seulement on pouvait commander un coup d’un soir comme on commande un scotch.

tu aimes travailler avec les hommes. ils apprécient ton inaptitude émotionnelle, qu’ils prennent pour du stoïcisme. fondamentalement, les hommes disent ce qu’ils pensent. pas de jeux. ou si jeux il y a, ils sont du genre auquel tu sais déjà jouer : violence, pouvoir, précision, stratégie. 

ce sont les femmes qui te supportent le moins. tu es brusque, à peu près imperméable aux codes sociaux, et aussi incapable d’exprimer les émotions que de les déchiffrer. certaines femmes détestent cela, d’autres l’apprécient vraiment. la plupart des gens, tous genres confondus, te trouvent un peu trop à la limite de la grossièreté pour vraiment t’apprécier. 

les corps, tu sais faire. tu sais lire les muscles faciaux comme harold lit le code. tu peux prédire, avec une assez grande fiabilité, ce que le corps d’un adversaire s’apprête à faire, sur la base de ces mouvements de muscles sous-cutanés à peine visibles. c’est une sorte de don, qui fait de toi une merveilleuse combattante, une interrogatrice douée, une tueuse redoutable. 

tu adores les chiens, il est vrai. c’est à cause des chiens que tu sais ce qu’est l’amour. l’amour, si jamais quelqu’un te le demandait (personne ne l’a jamais fait), c’est ce qui permet aux chiens de supporter les humains. tout simplement (l’amour : l’affection, et peut-être la promesse d’un steak).

le truc, ce n’est pas seulement que tu aimes les hommes, tu as besoin d’eux. tu as besoin de coups d’un soir anonymes et sans douceur. besoin de sentir l’intérieur de tes cuisses irrité par le frottement d’une barbe. besoin d’une bonne grosse queue dans ta vie parfois. le sexe est une équation nécessaire, et aussi vulgaire que ce soit à dire, la bite en est une part non négligeable. 

le truc, c’est que Root est une femme. 

Root est une femme grande, mince, pâle comme une fée, aux cheveux longs, à la poitrine plutôt plate, aux lèvres rouges. elle a une voix de petite fille. elle roule des hanches quand elle passe devant toi. elle utilise un recourbe-cils. elle l’a utilisé une fois pour torturer un agent de decima, mais là n’est pas la question. Root, en tant que personne physique, n’a rien que tu trouves attirant en soi. elle a les yeux trop grands et langoureux ; des clavicules fines et délicates (elles te rappellent des ailes d’oiseaux, pourquoi diable ?!) ; les mains trop longues, trop minces, et des poignets qui t’agacent, à cause de la façon dont ses veines s’y enchevêtrent comme du lierre. 

tu ignores quelle force en toi te pousse à lui dire, la fois où elle prétend être Veronica, que la torture te plaît bien. ce n’est qu’un commentaire irréfléchi, destiné à mettre au pied du mur cette idiote souriante avec son fer à repasser. au lieu de dégoût cependant, c’est le ravissement qui se peint sur son visage. comme si tu venais juste d’avouer que tu étais la seule autre championne du monde à son jeu favori et qu’à présent elle allait t’avoir comme partenaire. 

avant que ton interrogatoire ne soit grossièrement interrompu, son grand sourire joyeusement sadique se grave, incandescent, dans ta mémoire. 

tu ne sais pas ce qu’a Root pour te faire cet effet, mais après cet incident, cette première rencontre, tu as vraiment envie de lui tirer dessus. la pensée que quelqu’un d’autre lui tire dessus avant toi t’agace. tu finis bel et bien par lui tirer dessus (une égratignure qu’elle appellera plus tard votre premier baiser). tu lui mets aussi ton poing dans la figure. 

« la revanche est un plat excitant », te murmure-t-elle à l’oreille, bien plus tard. ce n’est même pas ce que dit le proverbe.

tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ça commence. il y a les commentaires, qui malgré leur connotation sensuelle, n’ont vraiment rien à voir avec la façon dont les gens normaux font l’amour. il y est toujours question de te ligoter, de te faire mal, de papotages entre filles, de te faire hurler, ou de menottes. c’est comme si elle faisait défiler dans l’air devant toi une longue page de code pleine de bizarreries sexuelles, et qu’elle observait lesquelles provoquent chez toi la réaction la plus favorable, lesquelles déverrouillent ton processeur ou je ne sais quoi. il y a le coup des deux flingues, qui – ok, là elle t’a ferrée – est sacrément sexy. 

la première fois que ça se produit, c’est dans la planque de la CIA. elle t’agace tellement, à te couvrir de ses vagues irritantes d’allusions équivoques – un peu comme les vagues de malaise qu’on crée pendant la première phase de la torture psychologique. rien ne devrait t’agacer autant sans se solder par un orgasme ou une nuque brisée, et puisque tu ne peux pas lui briser la nuque (ni la tienne), tu soupires. tu as les cheveux gras et dégoûtants. tu n’as pas eu l’occasion de te brosser les dents depuis deux jours. et tes doigts tressaillent littéralement d’agacement parce qu’elle ne veut pas la fermer. 

« si je te baise, tu veux bien te taire ? » finis-tu par demander. 

tu ignores pourquoi tu proposes ça. 

elle s’illumine – tu jures que si elle avait des oreilles de chien, tu les verrais se dresser sur sa tête. 

« je ne veux pas que tu me baises », dit-elle gaiement. et puis elle se lève de la table, laisse rouler à terre la pomme qu’elle était en train de manger, et te fait reculer jusque dans la chambre. elle pose la main sur ta boucle de ceinture, tu lèves le menton avec défiance. 

« je pourrais te casser le poignet en moins d’une seconde, » dis-tu d’un ton neutre. 

« je sais. mais faisons comme si tu ne pouvais pas. faisons comme si tu ne pouvais pas te libérer des serre-câbles et me briser la nuque d’une torsion du bras bien placée. »

elle te pousse vers le lit. tu te hérisses. 

« bon, shaw », dit-elle, comme si elle était en train d’expliquer l’algèbre pour la cinquième fois à une classe d’abrutis, « tu ne vas pas me baiser. » 

elle remonte ta chemise jusqu’à ce que celle-ci t’emprisonne mollement les mains. elle te fait perdre pied et tu tombes sans grâce à la renverse sur le lit. 

« c’est moi qui vais te baiser. »

elle t’attache les mains à la tête de lit avec des serre-câbles. « ça devient un peu notre truc à nous, non ? c’est tellement romantique ! »

ce que Root fait ensuite. eh bien. tu ne sais pas comment elle savait. tu n’as jamais rien dit, à part ce stupide premier commentaire. mais elle sait. elle sait que tu aimes que ce soit sans douceur, mais pas que, elle sait que tu aimes explorer à loisir la première phase de la douleur. elle a compris comment tu fonctionnes. dieu sait comment, elle sait que tu as un seuil, qui n’est pas ta véritable limite, mais celui auquel les réponses neurologiques cessent d’être drôles. elle sait que tu aimes tourner autour de ce seuil. rien qu’elle, un taser et un couteau de poche, et plus tard un briquet qu’elle a dégoté – et elle te garde là toute la nuit. tu transpires, te tords, halètes et t’en délectes pendant des heures. elle ne te laisse pas jouir avant que le soleil ne pointe, mais quand tu jouis, c’est un violent crescendo, plus intense, plus long, tout simplement plus que jamais auparavant. 

après ça, Root va et vient, mais quand elle vient, tu sais que tu vas jouir. rien n’est décidé à l’avance. rien qu’un coup d’œil sombre et féroce qu’elle te lance, un tressaillement de son visage qui dure une micro-seconde et dit : ce soir, quand tu rentreras chez toi, je te suivrai. c’est toujours nouveau, excitant et délicieusement douloureux avec Root. elle comprend ton corps, est à l’aise avec lui, aime te faire subir une infinité de cruautés pleines d’imagination. Root est un génie du sadisme. tu as un immense respect pour la façon dont elle est capable de t’adresser des babillages insignifiants tout en te faisant saigner et hoqueter ou en t’étouffant. 

tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle a, cette petite biche pâle foldingue aux yeux bruns, qui te permet de te lâcher si complètement. tu ne sais pas pourquoi c’est tellement mieux avec Root, pourquoi on dirait toujours que les orgasmes provoqués par Root déferlent séparément dans ton corps et dans ton cerveau (ton cerveau psychologique, et non pas biologique). tu ne comprends pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas arrêter. oh non. 

le fait de ne pas avoir de bite n’est pas un si gros problème que tu le pensais. Root met à contribution sa langue, ses mains, ainsi qu’une collection d’accessoires (où diable les trouve-t-elle ?) pour te réduire à l’état d’épave tremblante. elle n’a aucun scrupule à enfiler un gode-ceinture et à te labourer avec jusqu’à ce que tu perdes connaissance (peut-être que c’est la pénétration, et pas la bite en soi, que tu aimes). Root t’excite pendant que tu jouis, avec elle deux orgasmes deviennent trois. elle baise avec l’énergie de dix hommes. 

Root ne demande ni n’attend jamais rien de toi. elle ne reste jamais toute la nuit, même si tu lui dis qu’elle peut. elle ne te demande jamais de la faire jouir, de l’embrasser ou quoi que ce soit. les petits échanges intimes que vous partagez – en réalité, ils sont centrés sur toi, et cela te convient parfaitement. parce que Root est une femme. elle a un corps de femme, un corps qui ne t’intéresse pas et que tu n’as aucun désir d’explorer. l’idée de coucher avec Root ne te dit rien, même si dans un sens, ça fait presque un an qu’elle couche avec toi. 

tomas, bien sûr, change tout. tu as envie de le baiser à la minute où ses fesses entrent dans ta ligne de mire. tu as envie de le chevaucher, de le sentir en toi, de le faire transpirer.

et c’est presque ce que tu fais. 

mais tandis qu’il déboutonne sa chemise, qu’il t’offre l’amérique du sud, et de toutes nouvelles aventures en perspective, tu repenses à Root. 

Root, qui déprime depuis que la Machine s’est tue. Root qui n’a ni appartement, ni même un oreiller à elle, qui se contente de ce que peut contenir une unique sacoche professionnelle, et qui après tout ce temps refuse toujours d’empiéter sur ton espace à trois heures du matin après t’avoir baisée à t’en faire perdre connaissance. Root qui t’a taquinée au sujet de tomas, provoquée, et dit en fait sans le dire je suis là si tu as besoin de moi – mais fais ce qui te plaît. Root qui est sans doute seule dans cette station de métro froide et humide à se morfondre en mâchonnant une pomme. 

l’idée de Root en train de se morfondre (Root toute seule) douche ta libido. tu regardes tomas et vois quelqu’un de superbe et séduisant, que tu peux avoir si tu veux. mais l’avoir, et partir, attristerait Root, la blesserait. tu n’es pas assez inconsciente pour ignorer ce fait. et qui la protègerait ? john ne comprend pas à quel point elle est tête brûlée, te dis-tu, tandis que tomas fait un signe de tête vers la porte de sa chambre ouverte. 

Root seule. à cette idée, tu te sens trop lourde, et nerveuse aussi, comme s’il fallait que tu partes immédiatement. pour finir, le choix est plus facile que tu ne l’aurais cru. tu inventes une excuse et tu t’échappes dans la nuit.

tu la retrouves. Elle sourit. le plus vaguement possible, tu lui rappelles que tu as des responsabilités ici que tu ne laisserais jamais tomber du jour au lendemain. peut-être sous-entends-tu que tu y tiens. peut-être le dis-tu ouvertement. 

« j’ai besoin d’aide pour cette décontamination » est une piètre excuse, et à en juger par le sourire en coin qu’elle te retourne, elle ne s’y trompe pas. 

c’est cette nuit-là que tout change.

vous regagnez ton appartement après avoir neutralisé le virus. tu fermes la porte à clé derrière toi.

tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as envie de faire quelque chose pour elle. quelque chose de plus que de la laisser te mettre dans un état de délicieuse inconscience à force de tortures et de cajoleries. tu as envie de lui faire plaisir – sans qu’elle sache que c’est ce que tu essaies de faire. 

« il faut que tu restes cette nuit », dis-tu tandis qu’elle retire sa veste. 

« je ferai une prise de sang demain matin pour m’assurer que la décontamination était complète. si tu pars en douce, ça pourrait représenter une menace pour la santé publique. »

ce n’est pas une question. elle t’adresse un haussement de sourcil. 

« c’est une façon subtile de demander qu’on fasse l’amour le matin ?  
\- Root…  
\- tu avais l’air si appétissante en train de neutraliser ce virus. je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de voler une blouse et des lunettes. » elle tire les objets en question de sa sacoche et brandit la blouse comme un trophée. 

« tu veux jouer au docteur ? » demande-t-elle, d’une voix chantante comme lorsqu’elle est sur le point de prendre les commandes, de t’attacher, de te faire frissonner. 

tu secoues un peu la tête. ça pourrait passer pour un non. 

« l’interrogatoire ? le savant fou ? la vilaine chercheuse qui mérite une punition pour ses expériences clandestines sur des cobayes humains ? »

tu fais encore non de la tête. 

« ouais, on a plus ou moins déjà fait tout ça, hein… bon, je trouverai autre chose…. »

« Root. » tu traverses la pièce et lui prends la main. dieu sait comment, tu parviens à lui en ôter tous ces trucs superflus. tu la conduis jusqu’à la porte de ta chambre. 

elle est sur le point de se remettre à parler, alors tu lèves la main et lui en couvres doucement la bouche. 

« j’ai juste envie de toi. toi et moi. cette nuit. »

elle hoche la tête, mais ses yeux ont l’air pleins de larmes. ça n’aide pas. tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais te voilà en train de la déshabiller, de la faire tomber en douceur sur le lit, de faire toutes ces choses que tu n’aurais jamais pensé avoir envie de faire auparavant. 

c’est la première nuit où Root ne te ligote pas, ne te menotte pas, ou ne te fait pas ce truc avec les cordes de saut à l’élastique dont tu n’as pas encore trouvé comment te dépêtrer. 

c’est la première nuit où toi et Root couchez vraiment ensemble. une relation mutuelle, réciproque, où tout le monde prend abondamment son pied. 

c’est la première nuit où tu goûtes le sexe d’une autre femme. tu pensais que ce serait dégoûtant et peut-être dégradant. ça ne l’est pas. le sexe de Root a le goût de sa peau et de sa sueur, seulement un peu plus fort et beaucoup plus mouillé. tu aimes assez aussi la voir, appuyée sur les coudes, les genoux écartés, en train de t’observer. la peau douce et chaude de sa cuisse t’effleure la joue. elle frissonne. bon sang, ça te donne l’impression d’être vraiment puissante. elle t’expose la partie la plus vulnérable de son corps, ouverte, et compte sur toi pour lui donner du plaisir – sans doute une erreur stratégique, à ton avis. tu y vas doucement, ta bouche suit le rythme des poussées verticales de ses hanches, ta langue explore une partie de l’anatomie humaine qui objectivement, ne t’intéresse toujours pas. 

sauf qu’il ne s’agit pas seulement de l’anatomie humaine, n’est-ce pas ? il s’agit de Root. le corps de Root, lequel par le biais de son agaçant esprit qui a su profiter d’une ligne de code intacte dans le tien pour s’y infiltrer, est à présent quelque chose dont ton corps a réellement envie. ton corps qui ne semble pas se préoccuper autant de cette histoire de genre quand il s’agit de Root. Et il se trouve que Root est pourvue de ces organes avec lesquels tu apprends à composer – avec lesquels tu as envie d’apprendre à composer, parce que ça lui donnera du plaisir. Root dont les soupirs légers et féminins, les halètements et les gémissements remplissent ta chambre. Root qui n’a pas une belle queue bien dure ou des abdos en tablettes de chocolat – qui à la place, a un ventre doux, des bras minces et une peau qui marque facilement. Root qui, eh bien oui, a un vagin, un territoire délicat, rosé, soyeux, complètement inconnu entre les jambes. Root dont tu as envie de lécher et d’embrasser les seins et d’étudier le corps entier (depuis quand ?). Root qui te déconcerte complètement. 

Root qui intervient : « ça fait plus longtemps que tu me regardes entre les jambes que tu ne m’as jamais regardée dans les yeux. »

alors tu lui donnes une tape sur la fesse. elle glousse de rire. puis.

tu mets encore à contribution ta bouche ; tes doigts ; les deux ensemble…

tu remontes le long de son corps tandis qu’elle jouit pour la troisième fois. « tu veux que je t’embrasse après ? » demandes-tu.

elle sourit et t’attire à elle. vous vous embrassez pendant sans doute au moins une demi-heure. tes doigts continuent de la toucher, ses hanches de venir cogner paresseusement contre toi. 

« qu’est-ce que tu ressens quand tu embrasses ? » demande-t-elle lorsque vous finissez par vous séparer pour reprendre votre souffle. 

« c’est comme de nager. » lui dis-tu. mouillé, lent, et une sensation de picotement généralisée. « c’est comment pour toi ? »

elle émet un rire un peu téméraire. « comme de se noyer. »

après ça, elle reste toute la nuit à chaque fois. tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça t’aide à mieux dormir, de la savoir en sécurité, étalée à tes côtés, un flingue glissé sous chaque oreiller. pour une raison quelconque, le fait de te retourner et de la voir là, un bras posé sur la figure comme une petite aile blanche, te donne l’impression de faire quelque chose de bien. si parfois tu la traînes chez toi et la baises ou la laisses te baiser juste pour qu’elle reste, et non parce que tu es tellement d’humeur à ça, elle ne s’en rend jamais compte. ou n’en dit jamais rien. 

après ça, vous faites beaucoup l’amour de manière ordinaire, beaucoup aussi de manière tordue et perverse, et vous vous embrassez beaucoup dans le métro quand il n’y a personne dans les parages. tu ne le lui dis pas, mais tu ne couches avec personne d’autre. tu en as envie, il y a beaucoup de gens vraiment sexy sur terre. quelques-uns te l’ont proposé. tu en as à la fois envie et pas envie. ça blesserait Root – pas comme une blessure par balle ou un coup de poing, quand on peut à moitié considérer que c’est la faute de l’autre pour ne pas avoir esquivé. ça blesserait Root d’une façon que tu ne comprends pas et n’as jamais expérimentée – d’une façon qui serait, penses-tu, plus douloureuse qu’une blessure physique. et l’idée de Root blessée ou de Root toute seule parce que tu es avec quelqu’un d’autre ne vaut tout simplement pas le coup. 

tu fais un commentaire en passant à ce sujet, un jour. quelque chose du genre « je ne ferais jamais ça parce que ça te blesserait. », mais pas tout à fait. vous êtes en planque. en fait, tu es en train de parler de vendre son ordinateur pour acheter des munitions. tu ne te rappelles plus. elle te regarde bizarrement, alors. 

après ça, elle te sort cette histoire de sentiments. 

« je m’inquiète pour la mission », lui dis-tu. « je ne suis là que pour le chien », ou encore « je ne faisais pas confiance à john pour ne pas se planter sur ce coup-là. » 

elle te sourit d’un air condescendant, à chaque fois, son « c’est cela, oui ! » se détache silencieusement de son sourire en coin et flotte dans l’air entre vous. 

« je suis une sociopathe », es-tu obligée de lui rappeler encore et encore, « je n’ai pas de sentiments. »

tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu commences à te demander s’il n’est pas possible pour une sociopathe d’avoir quelques sentiments (très assourdis, très rares, très pâles, presque inexistants). des sentiments qui aillent au-delà de la faim, de la colère, du désir et de l’épuisement. des sentiments qui, comme les orgasmes que Root te procure, semblent toucher quelque chose au-delà de ton propre corps, quelque chose d’autre. 

« je ne te demande pas de mettre des étiquettes sur tes émotions, ni même d’avoir des émotions. je veux juste que tu réfléchisses aux raisons pour lesquelles tu fais certaines des choses que tu fais. c’est tout. même si tu ne m’en parles pas. »

six mois après cette conversation, vous êtes en train de vous disputer dans un ascenseur. elle te tire par la manche. « Si tu t’imagines que je vais te laisser… »

tu es si agacée que tu lui flanques presque un coup de poing. c’est ton boulot. c’est ta vie. de mourir pour quelque chose que tu – 

\-- et alors tu comprends quel est le truc avec Root. ce puzzle inachevé qui te travaillait se complète enfin. Root n’est pas qu’un corps chaud, n’est pas n’importe qui, ni quelqu’un qui sait ce qui te branche. Root est quelqu’un qui, par principe, ne perd pas son temps avec les humains, avec les autres. mais elle a pris le temps d’apprendre ton code, de parler ton langage, au lieu d’essayer de t’obliger à parler le sien. Root te comprend, elle t’accepte et t’apprécie. Root t’aime. 

\-- et tu lèves les yeux au ciel, parce que bien sûr, tu l’aimes aussi (même si pour toi ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que c’est pour les autres, même si c’est un amour de chien – de l’affection, et peut-être la promesse d’un steak. ) c’est ça la dernière pièce du puzzle, le fait le plus difficile à saisir.

tu l’embrasses, parce que c’est là votre langage, celui que vous avez construit ensemble. et ce baiser est aussi pour toi, même s’il est trop court. même si quelques secondes plus tard, son hurlement s’estompe dans la cage de l’ascenseur à mesure qu’elle descend, que tu fais feu d’une main qui ne tremble pas sur une escouade d’agents de Samaritain, et que trois balles brûlantes viennent se loger dans ta poitrine.

« pour moi aussi, c’est comme de se noyer », penses-tu juste avant de t’évanouir, en contemplant depuis le sol la tête de garce de martine.

ce qui se passe ensuite représente une année de ta vie dont tu n’es pas encore prête à parler. c’est une année au cours de laquelle ton corps t’est confisqué, de plus d’une façon, et où tu es droguée pendant des mois et déplacée à travers le pays jusqu’à ce que john soit soudain là, dans un nuage âcre de poudre brûlée. il te conduit dans une camionnette, et tu ne te souviens pas des trois jours suivants. c’est une année qui commence par un baiser dans un ascenseur et qui finit dans une planque que tu ne reconnais pas. 

lorsque tu te réveilles, Root est affalée dans une chaise de bureau. elle bave en dormant et te tient la main.

lorsque tu te réveilles à nouveau, tu entends des voix à l’extérieur de ta chambre, vide cette fois. tu te lèves et découvres que tu portes de vrais vêtements. tu te poses des questions sur l’atrophie musculaire et les lésions cérébrales irréversibles. 

tu fais quelques pas hésitants, et soudain Root est là devant toi.

« tu es une hallucination ? » demandes-tu d’une voix atone.

elle s’avance et te voilà en train de la serrer dans tes bras. elle est trop maigre. tu sens ses côtes. tu l’étreins et ne la lâches plus. elle t’étreint aussi. ni l’une ni l’autre ne dit quoi que ce soit.

pour finir, tu ne peux plus rester debout, alors tu te retrouves assise sur le lit, Root à tes côtés, un bras toujours enroulé autour de tes épaules. 

« je t’ai manqué entre deux apocalypses provoquées par des intelligences artificielles ?  
\- Sameen. » Sa voix est chargée et pleine de larmes. ton nom n’a jamais voulu dire autant de choses. 

tu regardes intensément Root. tu sais que ton visage a sans doute l’air inexpressif, ou mort d’ennui, mais tu es comme ça, c’est tout. 

tu lui tiens la main. non parce qu’un quelconque scénario dit que tu devrais, mais parce que tu as envie de sentir ses doigts entrelacés avec les tiens. 

« Root », entreprends-tu de dire. 

« oui ?  
\- je suis une sociopathe. »

elle fait oui de la tête. 

« j’ai des pulsions auto-destructrices, et quand je blesse d’autres gens, ça ne me touche pas vraiment. »

elle fait de nouveau oui de la tête.

« je suis masochiste. »

elle esquisse un sourire. ça, elle le sait. 

« je ne ressens pas les choses comme les autres, pour autant que je les ressente. mais Root, ce jour-là, à la Bourse… je n’ai pas fait… ce que j’ai fait… pour Harold, pour John, pour Fusco, pour la Machine, ni même pour Bear. enfin, foncer droit sous le feu de l’ennemi, ça je l’ai fait pour eux, mais avant ça. je ne t’ai pas embrassée pour détourner ton attention, tu sais. je l’ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas mourir pour ce que j’aime sans m’assurer… que ce que j’aime… savait que je l’aimait – que je t’aimais – que je t’aime. »

Root éclate en sanglots. 

« ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie », dis-tu en lui caressant les cheveux. 

il est impossible de ne pas vous toucher l’une l’autre après ça. de l’étreinte, vous passez aux longs baisers langoureux. tu la laisses te serrer dans ses bras. tu en as besoin autant qu’elle. tant bien que mal, vous parvenez à vous déshabiller (pour l’essentiel, c’est elle qui ôte ses vêtements puis te retire les tiens) et à vous glisser ensemble sous les draps de ton lit. elle te prend dans ses bras, te soutenant la nuque d’une main comme si ton crâne était en verre. tu enroules les jambes autour des siennes. 

« je n’aurais jamais cru pouvoir encore te toucher un jour », chuchotes-tu.

elle fait courir les doigts le long de ta poitrine, le long de ton corps, jusqu’à ce qu’elle te tienne à un autre endroit. tu soupires entre ses lèvres. 

« il faut que tu saches que je t’aime », dit Root d’un ton sérieux, la main parfaitement immobile. 

« tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Root, savoir que tu m’aimes est à peu près tout ce qui m’a tenue en vie pendant cette année. »

elle a les joues mouillées lorsqu’elle t’embrasse, mais ses mains sont sûres et ne tremblent pas. c’est la première fois depuis la nuit avant la Bourse que quelqu’un te donne du plaisir, et le soulagement est si bon qu’il fait presque mal. 

votre marathon peau contre peau se poursuit toute la nuit et à peu près toute la matinée du lendemain. rien que Root. et toi. 

le truc, c’est que tu es à Root maintenant, et elle est à toi, dans tous les sens du terme. 

ça n’a jamais été rien d’autre qu’une question depuis le premier jour. qu’est-ce qu’elle a donc ? comment peut-elle savoir ? que veut-elle ? le truc, c’est que Root est une énigme que tu ne résoudras jamais, et tu n’en as pas besoin parce que tu es un Rubik’s cube, et que Root n’a aucun désir de contraindre toutes tes faces à s’aligner. elle a compris comment tu fonctionnais, et tu es peut-être bien la seule personne qu’elle n’ait pas essayé de manipuler. et elle est peut-être bien la seule personne que tu aies jamais eu envie de flinguer et d’embrasser en même temps. 

le truc, c’est que rien d’autre ne compte que ta tête posée sur sa poitrine et ses bras serrés autour de toi. 

enfin, ça, et peut-être un steak, plus tard.


End file.
